Sherlock's soul
by AITB
Summary: it's just a little idea that, what if a sociopath can feel something? and they just don't know how to show that feeling to the others? well, just a little idea.:D


Sherlock had been a Sociopath. he is a sociopath. and he never said "I'm not a sociopath." That means he know quite well about himself. and Accepting 'Sociopath' always give indulgence to him. He don't need to show some Human Acts. like hugging, touching, saying 'I love you' or just little human Acts 'say hello to someone'. Because everyone know he is the sociopath. As you know, The Sociopath feels nothing. They're such a well-made computer to conquer the world! The worst part of the Sociopath, They easily get bored. they wants the game which make them on fire.

but, a very rare case, A sociopath might feel something. because they also have a soul like everyone. and, Deep down, in soul side, it always want to feel something about good thing or bad thing. In this view, Sherlock is the one who might want to feel something. And luckily, he's on the better side so far. That is why his brother let him walk on the earth, to have fun.

However, to John, The possibility that sherlock might want to feel something good isn't good enough. He wants more. yes, He deserve to have more sherlock's feeling after Sherlock said, 'I like you, John.'

The verb 'like' is far away from the verb 'love'. John know that difference. and, like sherlock, John know quite well about himself. Sadly, He loved Sherlock. That makes him painful. Sometimes The pain coming from John's love is so powerful to kill John's heart.

And, Today is the day.

In dark swimming pools, John desperately stare at Sherlock. like that is the only thing he can do. well, Actually his only thing. Jim Moriarty, the personal angel of death, smiled for John.

"See that? He never ever choose you. He loves game, Specially with me!"

Moriarty touched john's eyes. he can feel the soul blood coming from toxic love, His favorite one! He looked John's face to find frustration on John's face. but he couldn't.

"Oh, wow. Now I know why you have him, Sherlock. He is really interesting subject. isn't he?"

Now Moriarty looks Sherlock. He seemed very different like the others day. He looks happy, never be bored. That face stained the dark one is the fancy thing Moriarty wants to see. Moriarty laugh at John who believe in Sherlock. In this situation Sherlock deny his lover in front of the big game, John still believe in Sherlock. Moriarty can't understand that kind of minds work.

"you can't have me, Moriety."

John Finally opened his mouse in drumming sounds. John still watch his lover Sherlock with bomber's coat. John thought, if he didn't say 'l love you, Sherlock.' in the morning, he could get hurt Sherlock denying. but He said love to Sherlock, and John saw the sociopath's screaming to deny John's love confession. John always want to see more feeling about Sherlock. and He did everything see the love of Sherlock. he shoot the criminal to save him, cooked some food to please him, and even He was willing to offering his body to Sherlock to make him delightful.

Yes, When John did such things, He have showed some feelings. But not 'love' one. Today comes different. Finally John gave up the try to have Sherlock's heart, Finally he said, "I love you, Sherlock."

A Poor Sociopath, who doesn't want to be John's lover, was in pain. Because of John. First place, John was panic of that. He never think Sherlock can feel pain. and Second place, John remained silent because he figure out Sherlock doesn't want to have John's heart anymore. John made him bored. it is the trigger to stop John's heart.

John stopped staring at him. and closed eyes. Moriety is still laughing, but not stopped John, He wants to see what happened next.

"John, Don't be stupid."

Sherlock's voice reach all of dark swimming pools, but not John. John still grip the bomber's coat tightly. that is the way to show John's love to Sherlock.

"John! Stop it!"

Sherlock said more loudly, and Now Moriarty and Sherlock what comes next. the Trigger is ready on John's hands. Sherlock calls John again, but he didn't answer like he never answer John's love confession. Sherlock brain is now very please that he finally meets game with Moriarty to have trophy hostage John. And John decided not to embrace that darkness side of Sherlock's brain but to embrace Sherlock's heart. that heart, which John wants to have, starts screaming for John. John looks like hearing this scream. He smiled and relieve to pull the trigger on bomber's coat!

"John!"

Sherlock shouted again, and Moriety looks surprise, now he claps his hands. Sherlock can't enjoy that kind of sociopath's nature in this moment. John vanished in the water, and fire all over the place.

John is eliminated.  
For nothing.

Sherlock's brain is now on fire. But what about Sherlock's heart?

What do you think?

As you can see, A sociopath can't feel anything.  
but As we can guess, in rare case, Some Sociopath can feel something. But we never meet the sociopath who can feel something.

John know the reason why we never meet that kind of Sociopath. A brain and heart always play differently.


End file.
